Dancing with the enemy
by fantom fiction
Summary: A school dance is going to come in Peach creek high, and the girls have to ask the guys, what happens when Marie picks Double D? How will it affect them? Will I come up with better summaries? No one knows, so read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, vampygurl402 requested I do another Ed Edd n Eddy story, so here you go. Hope you enjoy. Please review if it's good or bad.**

It was a fine day in a town called Peach creek, the sun was out, the sky was a brilliant shade of blue, and the kids of the cul-de-sac were huddled in an alley to see what the Ed's had for their latest scam.

"Step right up, and get your own dodo-la-bob." Eddy, the shortest one, said. Eddy was very short, he had a yellow shirt with a horizontal purple stripe.

"What exactly is a dodo-la-bob?" Kevin asked. He wore his normal attire, a red hat, a green shirt and black shorts.

"Well, that's a good question, a dodo-la-bob is a complex device that grants the holder control over electronic devices. Observe." Double D said. He wore a red shirt and purple shorts, and his black hat. He pointed the device at a radio and pushed one of the many buttons and the radio came on. "See, each button is labeled to a-" Double D was cut off by a stampede of children throwing quarters at Eddy and grabbing a dodo-la-bob. "Oh dear." Double D said.

"What's wrong sock head?" Eddy asked.

"Well, you see, um, the one that I have is the only safe one, the other ones all need to be completed, if not then they could-" Double D was yet again cut off by the sound of an explosion. "Explode." He said finishing his sentence.

"HEY!" Sarah, a girl with red hair, a pink tank-top, and blue jeans, yelled. "Jimmy finally got his teeth fixed, and your stupid invention blew it up!" She said referring to a pale boy in the back round with now horribly, jagged looking teeth. "Your going to pay!" Sarah said holding up a fist.

"Sarah, surely we could resolve this without violence, isn't there another way? Perhaps a nonviolent solution?" Double D asked. Sarah thought about it, then whispered in Double D's ear. "Certainly." He then walked over to Eddy, grabbed the jar that had the quarters in it and handed it to Sarah.

"Thank you Double D." Sarah said in a sweet girly voice. She then skipped off with Jimmy.

"Bye baby sister." Ed, the dumbest one of all, said. Ed had on his blue pants, his vomit green jacket, and his white and red striped shirt.

"What is your problem?" Eddy yelled at Double D.

"Well, blame me all you want, but I just saved us from Sarah's painful wrath." Double D said. He then picked up the cart that held the devices that were previously there, and went to collect them from the other kids.

"Man sometimes I hate him, don't you Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Everything is better with a chicken Eddy." Ed said.

"That's what I thought." Eddy said.

It was a long day before Double D finally got back all of the dodo-la-bobs and got back to his house, he had a few bruises on him from when he had to wrestle one of them from Johnny, a bald headed boy. Johnny had thrown plank at him and ran away laughing. Double D laid down and went to sleep. The next day, he went to school with his fellow Eds and got there with a little bit of free time left. "So, are you guys as excited as I am of the wonderful day of learning that awaits us through these doors?" Double D asked. He earned a grunt from Eddy and Ed was staring at the wall. "What are you looking at Ed?" Double D asked. Ed pointed at the wall.

"No dancing for Ed!" Ed said running away. Double D read a brightly colored poster on the wall.

"Come to our school dance, the girls are picking the guys, their will be food, drinks, and music, so show your school spirit." Double D gulped, that means he would have to go alone, no girl would ask him. But then, another thought entered his mind, there _was_ a girl who would ask him, but she was one of the three enemies of his group.

"Oh Double D." Came a girly seductive voice. He turned and standing there, was the girl he had thought about, the girl with the blue hair, black tank-top, and green cargo shorts, Marie Kanker. "Your going to the dance with me." Marie said.

"O-oh, um, Marie, uh, I-I can't because, um, I have to, um, c-count the new ants about to transform from their larva state." Double D said.

"You can do that another time. Your going to the dance with me and that's final." Marie said walking off. Double D stood there, Deep down, he was over joyed, no one knew of his crush on Marie, but at the same time, he was scared, he was going with a girl who had tortured him for the past few years of his life. He walked away to start his day of school.

**Okay guys, that's it for now, tell me what you think, good or bad comments, PM me what you think should happen next chapter, and I'll see you next time. Oh, and review, till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Been a while, I know, but I was sick, then I got better and I couldn't think of anything, but you can give a huge thanks to BlackAcez, he came up with the idea for the chapter, so here's the next chapter for all you guys, hope you enjoy! =]**

Double D was in the alley, preparing the next contraption for Eddy's next big scam, it was after school, and a tough day it was, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched by Marie everywhere he went. He would usually try and reason with Eddy, but at least building something would take his mind off of the dance. As he was putting a part on the device, his pocket vibrated. It was his phone, he took it out of his pocket and saw he had a text, he opened it and saw it was a text from Marie.

'_Hope you got your tux cutie'_ Double D was creeped out in two ways, one, how did Marie get his phone number? Second, he could sense that the text was filled with malice, he shuddered.

"Hey, sock-head, what's with ya?" Eddy asked.

"Well, um, i-it's none of your business Eddy, it is m-my own personal-" Double D got his phone yanked away by Eddy, and Eddy was reading the text aloud.

"You're going with a KANKER?!" Eddy said through his grinding teeth.

"I-I had no choice Eddy, it wasn't my decision, Marie j-just told me to go, and I-I don't want to think of w-what would happen if I didn't go, imagine the anarchy!" Double D said shaking.

"Double D, sometimes you gotta learn to stand up for yourself. Let ol' Eddy teach you how." Eddy said.

"Show us then short-cake." Came a voice at the end of the alley. The Eds turned around and saw the Kankers, Marie, Lee, and May.

"Hey cutie." Marie said from behind Lee with a vicious smile.

"Kankers." Eddy said under his breath, his face turning redder and redder by the second.

"You think you got what it takes to stand up for yourself? Prove it then." Lee Kanker said showing her very unkempt teeth in an even nastier smile.

"Go away Kanker! You have no business being here." Eddy said, his face turning a dark shade of puce.

"We do actually, we came to tell you that you are coming to the dance with us." Lee said.

"In your dreams!" Eddy yelled.

"Let me rephrase that, you're coming to the dance with us, or else." Lee said with a menacing tone.

"Or else, what?" Eddy yelled. By this time, Ed was behind Double D holding him out like a shield.

"Or else, this." Lee said. "Get 'em girls." The Kankers took out tubes of lip stick and applied it, and ran at the boys, the boys in return running away. Ed ran and ended up breaking a big hole in the fence by them and kept running, only to be tackled to the ground by May. Eddy was running down the alley with Lee right behind him. He dived to the left hoping to hide behind a trash can, it worked.

"Phew, she's gone." Eddy said.

"Yeah, that was close." Lee said next to him. Eddy let out a scream as Lee held him to the ground. Double D was running as fast as he possibly could, Marie was behind him shouting taunting words. Double D then realized, as his stamina was low, he was slowing down. He couldn't run anymore and as he slowed, he got tackled by Marie.

"Hey cutie, are you ready for the dance?" Marie asked in a girly but taunting tone. Double D was shaking, his lip trembling. "I certainly am." Marie got close to Double D's face, Double D knew she had the upper hand, all attempts to escape would be more than stopped.

"Marie! Hurry up and come on! Ma left some chicken on the table!" Lee yelled. Marie looked back and saw that May had just gotten over to Lee. Marie looked back to Double D and smirked. "Till next time cutie." Marie said with a evil smirk. She got up and she and her sisters left to their trailer.

"Grrr, I hate the Kankers." Eddy said with a look of pure rage, but it intensified when he saw Double D had come out looking fine. "Why do you look fine?!" Eddy asked Double D.

"Well, honestly, I don't know. I think it was due to the fact that she was psychologically torturing me, knowing I wasn't in power to escape. I got lucky when Lee called her away." Double D explained.

"Well, isn't that just fine and dandy!" Eddy yelled. That's when Ed came out with a look of horror. The two flinched at the sight of him. Ed had lipstick marks all over his face, like Eddy, but it was much worse, apparently May had put eye shadow, blush, lipstick, and pretty much all kinds of make-up on him.

"Ed, are you okay?" Double D asked. Ed stood their with a blank expression.

"COOTIES!" Ed yelled and ran as fast as he could to his home, his arms trailing behind him. Double D and Eddy ran after him. After they checked on Ed, Eddy went home to fix himself up and Double D went home too. He walked into his room looking around at the very much organized room, labels hanging everywhere. He walked over to the ant farm that stood on his desk, removed the label and started counting them and the newly hatched larva.

**Hope you liked it! Please PM me, give me suggestions, review, tell me if I'm doing bad or good, oce again, HUGE thanks to BlackAcez, and I am so sorry it took so long to come out with this chapter. I will see you next time, so, till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, sorry if it took too long, but eh, I was stuck, again, hope you like it.**

Double D woke up in his bed, he still had his yesterday's clothes on, he got up, stretched, went over to his closet and hit a button. The rack started turning and his rack of hats appeared. He took off his Wednesday hat and put on his Thursday one. He then rotated the closet again and picked out a fresh red shirt and clean purple shorts. He quickly grabbed them and walked to his bathroom to shower. He turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. He stripped his garments off and hopped into the shower with his shower cap on. He then proceeded to wash himself. He turned off the water and stepped out and got dressed. He then went downstairs to eat then do his morning chores.

"Hmm, what shall I have today?" Double D asked himself. "Perhaps a nice bowl of oatmeal? Or chunky puffs, hmm." He settled on chunky puffs. He grabbed the yellow box and poured the cereal into a bowl and poured the milk and sat at the table. He sighed with a smile as he took a bite, that's when he felt something was off. He looked around, seeing the ridiculous amount of sticky notes left by his mother and father, but something was wrong. He got up and started walking around.

"What on earth?" Double D said as he found what was wrong, on the outside of his window were lipstick marks and a heart drawn with the initials 'DD+MK4EVR.' This frightened Double D, he knew who it was written by, so he dashed to the table, ate what was left of the cereal, and ran out of the house, deciding he would do his chores later. He ran to Eddy's house and ran inside the sliding door to his room. When he got in, Eddy was still asleep with his tank-top and hairnet.

"Eddy, please wake up, I need your assistance." Double D said shaking Eddy awake.

"Huh?" Eddy said thickly, he looked dazed. "What is it sock-head?" Eddy asked yawning.

"My house has been vandalized, graffiti was written on the window, and I think I know who did it." Double D said, but it was no use, Eddy had fallen asleep. "Eddy, this is serious." Double D said.

"No more bibs mom... cash... car maybe." Eddy said in is sleep. Double D sighed, he got up and walked back outside, he crossed the street and went to Ed's house, he went around to the basement window and knocked o it, Ed was already awake watching some movie.

"Ed, Ed, please open your window." Double D said, Ed turned around and got a huge grin on his face.

"Double D!" Ed said happily, he ran around his room picking things up then ran to the window and opened it and yanked Double D through the window. He then proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.

"Ed, please let me go." Double D said. Ed let him go. "Thank you, now, I have come here to tell you... Ed, is that a pot of gravy on your bed?" Double D asked. Ed nodded. "Very well, I came to tell you that I think Marie is stalking me, she has vandalized my window."

"This sounds like the comic book I read last night about a brave space soldier that was being stalked by an evil alien." Ed said.

"What happened to the space soldier?" Double D asked.

"He was imprisoned and had his brains sucked out through his nose." Ed said, this made Double D sick.

"I think I'm going to go now Ed, I will see you at school." Double D said, he then turned and rushed out of the window, he decided that with nowhere else to go, he would start walking to school. He turned down the cul-de-sac and started walking. He kept looking behind him, he felt as if someone was following him. He then quickened his pace. He then heard footsteps and started running, he turned the corner and ran down the alley, only to come to a dead end. He turned and saw a shadowy figure at the end of the alley, as it walked forward it started to get distinguished features, like the dark blue hair and the black tank-top, he cowered in fear as Marie came closer and closer.

"Hey cutie, how's it shakin'?" Marie taunted getting closer and closer, Double D was now huddled in the corner. "I asked you a question, answer." Marie said.

"I-I'm fine Marie, I was just o-on my way to school." Double D said.

"Double D, if I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you were trying to avoid me." Marie said now in Double D's face.

"I-I would n-never think of it. Um, c-could you please back up? You're invading m-my personal space." Double D said. a drop of nervous sweat running down his face.

"So what if I am?" Marie said, her nose was now touching his.

"Marie! Where are ya! Ma said if we're late to school again, we'd be in trouble, come on." Double D heard Lee yell from the other side of the fence.

"To be continued honey." Marie said, she got up and ran to her sisters, Double D immediately got up and ran all the way to school, no longer feeling safe. After a few minutes of running, he got to the school where everyone was watching Kevin do his latest bike trick on the stairs. He made his way through the crowd and went into the building and went to his locker, shaking all the way.

"What's up with you sock-head?" Eddy asked Double D catching up to him at his locker.

"Well, if you paid any attention to what I was saying this morning, you would know." Double D said, a drop of sweat running down his face from his hat.

"Well, if you would've told me sometime not in the crack of dawn, maybe I would've listened to you." Eddy said getting defensive.

"Fine, I was followed and trapped by Marie, she is definitely trying to psychologically torment me, she had me in her hands, and she let me go." Double D explained.

"Yeah yeah yeah, more importantly, I don't have a date for the dance." Eddy said. Double D was now annoyed. "I mean, I don't get it. Girls should be piling up all over me for this chance, I just don't get it, I'm good looking, I'm generous-"

"You're humble too." Double D said sarcastically closing his locker.

"Yeah, that too." Eddy said, he too closed his locker. "And if I don't get a date, I'll have to stay home alone, with no one there, but me, while everyone else is having a good time." Eddy said.

"Well, you could go with Lee." Double D said giggling at his own joke.

"That is not something to joke about, what about you? Who are you going with?" Eddy asked.

"Well, as I want to keep my figure unharmed, I am going with Marie." Double D said.

"You're actually going with her?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, but only to end this rein of torment put on me, so things could go back to the way they were, with all of us sharing a part in it." Double D said beginning to walk to his first class with Eddy.

"In English please." Eddy said.

"English is two whole class periods away Eddy." Double D said trying to avoid talking about it any longer, they reached their destination and went in and sat down. Ed came in a little later when the bell was due to ring. Then, as Ed sat, the bell rang and the teacher walked in and tarted the lesson. Double D looked over to Eddy and saw that he was scribbling away at a piece of paper. Eddy then passed it to him.

'You're not serious about going to the dance, are you?' Double D read, he looked at Eddy, who was awaiting an answer. Double D sighed and turned back to the paper, wrote a response, and sent it back, it didn't take long to get a response.

'What do you mean you don't want to talk about it? That just means you _are_ serious about it.' Eddy wrote. Double D wrote a response and sent it to Eddy.

'I don't know what that word means, but I know it's a bad one.' Eddy replied.

"Who can tell me what an isotope is?" The teacher asked, Double D raised his hand. "Eddward." The teacher said.

"An isotope is two atoms that have the same number of protons, and a different number of neutrons." Double D said.

"You're correct." The teacher said returning to the lecture. Eddy passed another note to Double D.

'Know-it-all.' it said. Double D didn't reply. He didn't receive another note for the rest of the period, or the two after that, that's when the lunch bell rang. The school was filing through the halls to the lunchroom, through the doors, and into the line to get their food, luckily for Double D, he had his lunch packed, so he didn't have to wait in the line, he just went to the table he and Eddy and Ed always sat at, he would be alone for awhile, though, because Ed and Eddy were in the very back of the ridiculously long line, so Double D just unpacked his lunch and started eating. That's when, he heard a voice.

"Aww, is my little dumpling sitting all alone?" Marie said from behind him, she then sat down next to him. Double D started sweating again, preparing for whatever kind of psychological damage she had in store for him. Marie then scooted closer to Double D, so close, in fact, that there was no space between them, and Marie laid her head on his shoulder.

"Marie, please leave me be." Double D said starting to tremble.

"But why? You'd be all by yourself, and I couldn't let that happen." Marie said with a tone of taunting.

"Please Marie, you've proven your point, leave me alone." Double D pleaded.

"Hmm, no. I am going to sit here with you." Marie said, her voice filled with malice. Double D then scooted away, but Marie scooted with him.

"Hey, Kanker! Leave him alone!" Eddy shouted, he had just started walking over to the table with Ed trailing behind him.

"Till next time Dumpling." Marie said, she kissed him on the cheek and left, leaving Double D's cheeks red, not only from the lipstick mark left on it, but from blushing as well, he had just gotten kissed on the cheek, by his sworn enemy, and slight crush, he didn't know what to think. His head started to hurt, so he stopped thinking about it.

"Thank you Eddy, I must go now, I will see you fellows next class." Double D said, he got up leaving his lunch and left to take shelter in the library, the one place he truly felt safe.

**Okay, pretty long chapter, hope you liked it, sorry if it was boring, but please review, send me some suggestions, PM me, send me a story challenge, anything, and I will see you next time, so, till next time all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, it's me, hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it took too long to update, but here you go.**

Double D was in the library, as he said he would be, skimming through the shelves, trying to find a decent book. The truth was, he was there to get his mind of Marie, which was hard, considering he was now super paranoid. He glanced over his shoulder occasionally, just to be sure. He then grabbed a random book and sat down, he groaned when he saw which one he had picked out, it was the book he, Ed, and Eddy had found not just one year ago, it was the Peach Creek history book, with it's last page torn out as it had been, he had remembered who had the page, he shuddered as he thought of the Kankers. It was their ancestors who had come and stolen Peach Creek from the Eds' ancestors. He got up and picked up a different book. He sat down, and began to read the intro to "The divine Comedy." He then felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked back, and saw the smiling face of Jimmy.

"Hiya Double D, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Trying to escape the reality in a very good cultivating book, what brings _you_ here?" Double D said.

"Oh, you know, I'm here on a book run for Sarah, she needs something on big foot by tomorrow." Jimmy said.

"Well, you could try the fiction section over there, it would most likely be there." Double D said.

"Okay, thanks Double D." Jimmy said, smiling and walking away. Double D smiled to himself and turned his focus back to his book. He was just getting back into it when Jimmy cam back to him.

"What do you need now Jimmy?" Double D asked Jimmy with a friendly tone.

"Do you mind if I look through these books at this table with you? There were so many of them." Jimmy said. Double D then scooted over to make room.

"Go ahead, but please try and contain your noise level." Double D, he then returned back to his book.

"One more question." Jimmy said.

"Yes?" Double D said looking up from his book.

"What's the difference between big foot and a yeti? They always seemed so similar to me." Jimmy said.

"The yeti lives in cold temperatures, while big foot lives in mountainous regions normally with warm temperatures." Double D said.

"Thank you." Jimmy said, he then removed most of the books from his pile, Double D assumed they were about the yeti. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost time for lunch to end. He closed the book, set it back on the shelf, and walked out, leaving Jimmy by himself. He walked through the hallways. Mid-way to his class, the bell rang, so he quickened his pace. He reached the class just as the late bell ran, so technically, he wasn't late. He walked into the room and sat down at his desk, that's about when he realized he had that class with Marie.

_*One full boring class later...*_

Double D ran out of the classroom, trying to escape from that horrid room. Marie had thrown papers at him all class, then when he found the nerve to look back to her, she would make a kissy face at him, then, the teacher said that they would be studying with partners, and Marie had picked him, so he had to go through a whole class period doing nothing but trying to keep a level head.

"Hey sock-head, what's eatin' ya?" Eddy asked catching up to Double D. "I called out to you like five times and you didn't respond, what's wrong?" Eddy said looking annoyed.

"Well, I just had to undergo a whole class period with Marie, she was trying to torment me again, I was literally saved by the bell, for it rang as she was about to kiss me." Double D said, but when he turned to Eddy, he saw that he as gone. 'Great, he ditched me, he probably went to try his attempts at wooing yet another girl.' Double D thought. He continued walking, wanting to get to his next and last class as fast as he could. He sat down at his desk, and took out the required items for the class.

_*One more boring class later..._*

Double D stared intently at the clock, waiting for it to click the twelve hand and signal the time they could go home for the day. He packed his things, zipped his bag, and got up just as the bell rang, he then rushed out of the room, out the school, down the road, and to his house. He locked the door behind him, instantly feeling safe. He then went over to his shoe place where he dropped off his shoes, and noticed something on the calender above it. He looked closely, and saw that all it was, was a circle around three days from now, Friday, the day of the dance in which he would be going with Marie.

"*Sigh* I had better begin with Mother and Father's chores." Double D said, he walked over to the first postage note, which happened to be right beside him.

'Eddward, please wash and dry the curtains, then iron them and place them back on their original rack.' The note said. Double D walked over to the curtains, took them off, and walked down to his washer. He placed them in, and turned it on, and went back to the living room to start on the other chores.

_*Yet another boring cycle of events later...*_

Double D was done with his chores, it was now late afternoon, he was laying on his bed, resting. He was also thinking about the dance, 'How will she treat me?' 'What will she do to me?' these were questions he was asking himself. 'I'm going with Marie Kanker, what would she do?' Double D said to himself. He rolled over, a headache had come to him from all the thinking he was doing. He then found himself falling asleep.

**Okay, that's all I'm willing to share with you, hope you liked it, sorry it took so long, I was just taking a break, please review, give me suggestions, the usual. I will see you all next time. So, till next time guys.**


End file.
